I Will Find You Callie Jacob
by coathanger12
Summary: When Callie runs away, Brandon's heart is shattered into pieces. He wants Callie so much but there is such thing as too much. Will the obedient Brandon Foster break the rules to get the mysterious Callie Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

**Callie POV:**

It had been three days since I had left San Diego and arrived in Indianapolis. Wyatt had dropped me off at a shaggy motel so I could figure out where I wanted to go. I opened my duffle bag to see most of my clothes still lying where I left them, the only thing that wasn't mine was a flannel shirt of Brandon's. I needed a piece of him before I left the only home that every loved me and the only guy that had genuine feelings for me. I sighed and walked back to my bed so I could stop the tears from coming. It was about ten at night which meant it was seven in San Diego. I couldn't help but think what they might be doing right now. Eating dinner? Looking for me? I knew it had been so selfish to leave but, I couldn't be around Brandon without doing another stupid thing like kissing him. It had been a terrible mistake that could get Jude and I kicked out of the Fosters in a second. I decided I needed sleep, so I climbed into bed to shut off the terrible feelings I felt.

**Brandon POV:**

Currently Lena, Stef, Jude, Mariana, Jesus, and I were sitting around the dining room table trying to figure out where Callie was. I knew the family was extremely worried but I was twice as worried. I had feelings for Callie, real feelings. I just kissed her and she left. It was killing me not knowing where she was, I really missed her.

"Brandon?" Mom nudged me.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"Do you know Wyatt's number? Maybe he knows something about where Callie is." Mom said. Mariana was picking at her nails and Jesus was staring into space.

"Uh, yea I think I do." I took out my phone and fumbled with the missed calls remembering that Callie once called me on Wyatt's phone. I found the number and handed over the phone to mom. She clicked the call button and all the siblings faces was eager to hear if Wyatt knew anything. I stared down at my hands focusing on the dial tone. My head shot up when I heard a voice.

"Hello?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt? This is Lena."

"Uh, Lena. Hi?" Wyatt sounded nervous. I knew Callie was with him, I just hope they weren't doing anything.

"Look Callie ran away and we're pretty sure she's with you, so if you know anything please tell us, we're really worried." I focused on Wyatt's voice. I had so many questions of my own, I grabbed the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Look, I have no idea where you and Callie are, but if you know something please tell us!" My voice was on the verge of screaming.

"Dude, chill, she is with me but I can't tell you where we are. If she wanted to talk to you she would've called. Look I got to go, bye."

"Wyatt! Wyatt! Don't hang up!" I screamed into the phone but, it was to late. I put my head in my hands. Lena put her hand on my arm.

"We are going to find her." Lena comforted.

"Wait! We can track down where Wyatt is from where he called from." Mom said. At the moment I was really grateful that my mom was a cop. My mom took my phone and tracked down the number.

"Indiana?" She said to herself. Why would Callie be in Indiana? Maybe, San Francisco or something but not on the other side of the country. I needed to find her and bring her home. I didn't care if it took three days to get there I was going to find her.

"Look, I will go see if I can find her in a couple of days. I just need to get some things ready. You guys will stay with Mama while I go find Callie." Mom said. I couldn't wait a couple of days. I decided I would go find her tonight. I needed to know if she was ok, if Wyatt hurt her I would strangle him. I would never let something like the Liam incident happen to Callie again. It hurt to even think of her, her eyes when she needed to find Jude, her lips on mine, I couldn't let her disappear forever.

**Callie POV:**

It was twelve in the morning and I was still wide awake. I was snuggled in Brandon's shirt breathing in the scent of him. Tears were streaming down my face as I remembered his kiss. I have never fallen so hard for a guy before. I feel so vulnerable and hurt. I really miss him but I don't know if he misses me. I heard a knock at the door so I got up and wiped the tears off my face. I opened the door to reveal Wyatt standing there.

"Hey," Wyatt says.

"Uh Hello?" I ask confusedly.

"Your foster family called me." My eyes lit up.

"Yea, what did they say?" I ask.

"Well Lena started asking me questions and before I could respond Brandon stole the phone and started screaming at me to tell them where you were." Wyatt says. It warms my heart that Brandon screamed for me.

"Did you tell them I was here?"

"No, I said you were with me though." Wyatt replies. "Look I got to go have a good night." He nods his head and exits the room. I couldn't let them find me. I would ruin their whole family. Knowing Stef, she probably tracked down Wyatt's phone and was on her way right now. I probably had maybe five days to get packed up and find a way to another place.

**BRANDON POV:**

I slowly placed things in a suitcase. I went to go reach for my red flannel shirt and it was gone. That was the shirt I first met Callie in, it was my good luck charm. The only thing that could come to mind is that she would take it. I shook my head and threw everything in a bag. It was around eleven P.M so everyone should be asleep. I took out a piece of paper and started writing a note.

_Dear Familly,_

_I know your wondering where I am, and I'm off to find Callie. We can't wait another day. Knowing her she probably booked a bus ticket to another place already. I'm still hoping I'll find her and bring her back. I promise when I return I will have her here. Call me if you need anything. I love you all._

_Brandon_

I laid the note on my bed grabbed my phone and keys and headed out to my car. This was something I would've never done before but I really care about her and I need to find her. I slowly drove off ready to find Callie. No matter what it took.

**Ok so please review and tell me if I should continue. I absolutely love this show and Brallie! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Yay! Please review and tell me if you like! Next chapter is a lot of Brallie action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters **

**Brandon POV:**

I just left two days ago, right now I was in Missouri at a hotel. I had driven two days straight with only three hours of sleep. I knew if I continued I'd certainly get in a car crash. I laid down on the lumpy bed and before seconds I was asleep.

When I woke up, it was five A.M and I had gotten ten hours of sleep. I straightened out my hair and threw on a t-shirt. I had to get going knowing Callie might be getting on a train right now. I drove as fast as I could and before I knew it I was in Indianapolis. The only problem now was finding Callie in a city of two million. I sighed and tried to call Callie. Of course she didn't answer why would she? She had probably turned off her phone in fear of being tracked. I left my eighth message but this one wasn't begging her to come home, I said I was here without the family and desperately needed to see her.

**Callie POV:**

It had been 5 days since I left everybody, including Jude. I missed them so much it hurt. I really needed to talk to Jude so I could tell him I was ok, knowing Jude he was probably worried sick about me. I decided to turn on my phone so I could call Brandon and maybe he'd let me talk to Jude without telling his parents. As soon as the flashing screen came up there was so many missed calls and voicemails from Stef and Lena, but of course there was more from Brandon. I sighed and listened to a couple, the first one said to come home, the second was from Brandon begging me to come home, but the third was a little different.

_"Hey Callie, I'm guessing your not going to get this but at least its worth a shot. I'm here in Indianapolis. If you are planning on getting on a train, please stop. I'm not with the family, I just really need to know your ok." _

After hearing that message there was tears in my eyes, I wiped them away quickly and grabbed all my stuff. I didn't bother checking out because I had another night anyways. I really needed to leave. What if Brandon was right? What if he wasn't going to rat on me? I left the motel and went to the nearest bus station.

"Hi, I need a bus ticket to Michigan." I said into the microphone.

"Sorry sweetie, the last bus just left." The woman said with a heavy southern accent. I groaned and headed back to my motel hoping Brandon wouldn't find me. Once I got there, I took out my phone and called Wyatt.

"Wyatt, I need a way out of here. Brandon came to Indiana and now he is trying to find me." I breathed out. For some reason I was frantic to get out of here.

"Well, did you go to the bus station?" He asked.

"Yea, the last bus just went out."

"My uncle's a truck driver. I could see if he could give you a ride, he leaves at 6:30 tomorrow for Michigan." Wyatt told me.

"Thank you so much Wyatt!"

When morning came, I woke up at five a.m to go to the truck stop. I put my hair into a messy bun, like I usually do and put on some jeans. I grabbed my bag, and slowly walked towards the station.

**Brandon POV:**

I camped out in my car last night. Callie never called me back but, I wasn't expecting her to either. I got out of my car and cramps ran through my body. I slowly stretched every muscle I had and checked my phone to see if Callie called back. Of course I was set up for disappointment because there was nothing but a couple of texts from my moms, asking if I made it ok.

**Callie POV:**

I arrive at the truck stop and hour early so, I decide to sit down on a bench. I pick at my nails and check my phone constantly. I wonder if the plan is really whats best for me but my thoughts are interrupted when a voice comes behind me.

"Callie, Callie, Callie, now whats a pretty girl like you doing at a truck stop." I freeze instantly. Only that voice belonged to one person. Liam. I turn around as my hair slaps my face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly.

"Well, I know some people." He smirks.

"You hired a private investigator to look for me?" I almost scream.

"Well how else was I going to find the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He places his hand on my face and tucks my hair behind my ear. I stand there stiffly, even though I act strong, I'm extremely terrified right now.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on lets go somewhere." He tries to hold my hand but right when he grasps it I kick him. I start running as fast as I can. I can hear him trekking behind me and screaming "Come back here Callie Jacob!" I turn my head and see him reaching out for me. I turn into an alley so he can't find me, after a couple of minutes I knew he had lost me. I was breathing so hard that I started crying, I pulled out my phone and dialed Brandon's number. At a time like this, I desperately needed him.

"Callie!" Brandon sounded excited.

"Hey," I sobbed, "I need to see you." I breathe into the phone.

"Callie, whats wrong?" His voice is concerned and it makes me feel loved.

"Please just come and get me." I say.

"Ok Callie, I'll see you in a minute." Brandon sounds worried but I know he'll get me. I text him the address and sit on a park bench near the truck stop. I wonder what it'll be like to see Brandon again. I was so anxious what it would be like.

**Stef POV:**

It had been five days since Callie left and three since Brandon. I still wondered if I should drive out there knowing Brandon's still sixteen. Jude has been getting really ill lately, I think its the stress of his missing sister. Mariana and Jesus had not really been a help to finding her either. Mariana sits there with a blank face on and so does Lena. Jesus won't really talk to anyone either, he mostly just sits on his bed and keeps his headphones in. I start to walk up the stairs to go check on Jude.

"Hey sweets, how are you feeling?" I rub his back and put my hand on his forehead.

"Fine." He says bluntly.

"It feels like your starting to get a fever lets get some medicine in you." I go over to medicine cabinet and pull out some ibuprofen tablets, I place them in his hand and he swallows obediently. I tell him to get some sleep then go over to check on Jesus. He doesn't bother to take off his headphones. I hope Brandon finds Callie soon so we can all stop moping around.

**Callie POV:**

After fifteen minutes I finally calmed myself down. I was tapping my foot up and down waiting to see Brandon. Slowly I see him walking towards me in a grey shirt. I slowly stand up wondering what to do. Once I get a clear view of his face I go into auto-pilot and run up to him. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. He tightens his arms around my waist, this gesture felt so comfortable. It wasn't romantic per say but it felt right.

"What happened Callie?" He asks noticing my smudged mascara.

"It's Liam," I cough out, "He hired a private investigator to find me, he called me beautiful then tried to hold my hand. I kicked him and went to hide in an alley." I rant. Then, I know this is Brandon and I can tell him anything, "I'm terrified Brandon." He looks at me with his eyes then wraps his arms around me again. I sob into his chest as he rubs my back whispering "It'll be ok Callie, I won't let anything happen to you."

**Brandon POV:**

I finally found Callie. I was taken by surprise when she hugged me but it felt nice. Once I looked into her eyes I could see she had been crying. It honestly broke my heart to see her beautiful brown eyes so hurt. Once she told me Liam threatened her, I swear I was going to find him and kill him. I couldn't let him hurt Callie, not my precious Callie who had been through so much.

"Brandon?" Callie asked.

"Yea."

"I want to go back to California if your parents will let me back in." Callie admits.

"Of course they will. Callie they have been in a frantic search looking for you. Do you have your stuff?"

"Yep." With that we both got in my car and drove away to the place we called home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own the Fosters**

**Callie POV:**

I was so happy to be going home. I knew it was where I belonged. Brandon and I were in his tiny car driving, there was so much tension you could feel it from a mile away. Of course we hadn't discussed the kiss, ever since I got in his car. I stared out the car window listening to the accelerating of the engine. We had only been in the car for two hours and I was so ready to get out. I've always hated road trips but, I hate air travel even more. The feeling of being in a pressurized can scares me so much. Even though I've only flew once on an airplane, I still hated it. Once I got bored with the view of dried grass, I turned to look at Brandon, hoping he wouldn't notice. I took in all his features his nose, cheekbones, and his brown hair that always flopped when he walked. The best part of his body was his lips. Man, those lips could kiss a girl anyway she wanted. I almost wanted to try it again. Repeating the word almost. Of course I couldn't he was my foster brother, those lips felt like heaven on mine and sparks flew everywhere when they touched. I know the spark thing is a little cliche though it is true.

**Brandon POV:**

After two hours my eyelids are getting heavy from seeing the same scenery all the time. I notice Callie is looking at me except I don't mind. I love it when she looks at me with her dreamy pools of brown for eyes. I slowly slide my hand onto the hand rest where her hand lays. She feels my hand and intertwines them together. She doesn't bother to look at me, knowing if she did, she would immediately pull away. She grasps my hand a little tighter still looking forward at the black pavement.

After four more hours we decide to stop at a small motel in Kansas. It only has about fifty rooms, though only ten were probably occupied. I walk in with Callie.

"Should we get two rooms?" I ask her.

"Don't be silly we only need one." Callie replies.

"We'd still be sharing a bed." I say a little hesitant to what I might do while sharing a bed with Callie.

"Yea, its not like we're going to do anything." I nod my head and walk to the checkin counter.

"A room please."

"Smoking or non-smoking?" The lady with a blue shirt on asks.

"Non-smoking please." I reply. The lady hands my a bronze key with a cheap laminated piece of paper attached reading the number 27. I walk over to the next building over where our room is. Callie follows me up the metal stairs while I unlock our door. Callie takes a look around the room.

"This is one god awful ugly room." She exclaims. I start laughing at how she spoke her mind.

"Good thing we're only here for one night." I say and drop the bags near a used to be white lamp.

**Callie POV:**

Truth to be told, I was a little nervous to share a room with Brandon. I don't know how I can control myself around him. I sit on the lumpy bed with an ugly rose bedding. I have no idea what to do so I turn on the T.V. Usually, I'd never watch it because T.V wasn't really my thing. I didn't have anything to do so I decided to watch the grainy moving pictures. Brandon was in the bathroom showering and I had to restraint myself from going in there knowing I was still a teenage girl. I can't even focus on the T.V, all I focus on is the water pouring down in the room next to me. Soon, it becomes to much torture so I decide to walk onto the small balcony. There really isn't much of a view, only a small shopping center and a couple of decent places to eat. The sun is starting to set there is a beautiful pink/orange mixture in the sky. It almost looks like a painting. I pull out my phone and shoot a picture of the sunset. As I walk in to the room, Brandon has the bathroom door cracked open to let some of the steam out. The crack is just wide enough so I can see the mirror. He has a towel wrapped around his lower body but his abs are bare. They are so well defined, I'm almost drooling. I have to shake those thoughts out of my head and remind myself that he is my foster brother.

**Brandon POV:**

I can't shake the feeling of her hand grasping mine. It was almost surreal. I pull on some clothes and see Callie laying on the bed with her hands over her eyes.

"You ok?" I ask. She shoots up and her face reddens.

"Y-yea," She stutters.

"We need to talk." I blurt out.

Callie groans, "I know. We need to make sure Jude and I don't get kicked out."

"So what do you want to do? Deny our feelings for each other?"

"I don't know! I really like you Brandon but Jude and I are a package deal!" Callie is on the verge of screaming. I step a little closer to her and her breath hitches.

"Then why don't we just act on our feelings? We can keep it a secret." I whisper. Her eyes are filled with complete lust, I know how hard she is trying to keep self-control. Soon, I can feel her breath on my face. She gives up and crashes her lips into mine. I place my hands on her waist, as her hands reach up to grasp my face. I slip my tongue into her mouth when she slowly opens her lips. She pulls back and places her hand on my chest, "I can't do this," She murmurs. Callie walks out of the room afterwards. I wanted to chase after her. I know that she wants to be alone, so I let her be.

**Callie POV:**

I can't believe I kissed him! I broke the promise I made to myself to never kiss him again! I was so stupid sometimes, I walked outside the small little motel and went for a walk. I walked about a mile before returning to the motel. I walked in the room and saw Brandon lying on the bed watching T.V.

"Hey." He nods his head at me.

"Hi," I say and sit on the edge of the bed. I decide to watch T.V with Brandon even though I had know idea what was going on. All I could focus on was how extremely adorable he was sitting on the bed sprawled out across the mattress. I cursed myself for being one of those giggly teenage girls who fawn over cute boys.

Night fell in Kansas so Brandon and I got ready for bed. He was in plaid pajama pants.

"Do you mind if I don't wear a shirt? It's really hot in here." Brandon asks me.

"Yea um sure." I say a little anxious to be sleeping next to shirtless Brandon. He pulls of his shirt and I get to see his abs. Oh my his gorgeous abs that could drive any girl crazy. I had a feeling he was doing this on purpose. To make me want him even more, I could tell you it was working. I scooted over getting as far as I could away from Brandon.

It wast the middle of the night I woke up to see the moonlight shining on a sleeping Brandon. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Brandon, Brandon" I nudged him. He opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

**Brandon POV:**

Callie had woken me up. I have no idea why.

"I need you." She said. She put her lips onto mine, she straddled my lap as I put my hands on her waist. I kissed her slowly back while she put her small hands on my face. I flipped her body over and she gave me a moan as I kissed down her neck.

"We should stop before we get to far." I say. Callie nods and lays into my chest. I wrap my arm around her small body and we fall asleep into a restful slumber.

I wake up with pressure against my chest. I looked down and saw Callie rested in my arms. I smile, remembering her waking me up, begging me to kiss her. I decide to let her sleep some more, so I close my eyes and fall asleep as well.

**Ok heres the third chapter! Yay me for updating! It was a really good day today so why not! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters**

**Callie POV:**

I wake up in Brandon's strong arms. I knew that I couldn't deny the feelings for him anymore. It would cause more trouble then if I just went along with a secret relationship. Honestly, I was glad that I made that decision.

"Good Morning." He said groggily while kissing the top of my head.

"Good Morning to you too." I reply. I climb out of the bed. I pull on a sweater and brush my teeth. I wanna get back to California as soon as I can. Brandon does the same and soon we're on our way. He places his hand on my thigh the whole car ride. We decided to switch off driving so each could get some sleep. I really didn't want to sleep in a hotel that night. We finally arrived in California at 11 at night. I see the lights on and Jesus sitting in the kitchen. Brandon grabs my bags, I nervously open the door wondering what reaction I will get. Will they all hate me? Jesus looks up, his eyes brighten.

"Callie! I'm so glad your back!" He wraps me up in a hug. I smile. This is my family, they actually love me and don't want me for the money. I hear a rumbling down the stairs.

"CALLIE!" Jude comes charging at me. He hugs me tightly like I'm going to try and leave again.

"Hey baby." I kiss his head.

"I missed you Callie! Please don't leave again." His eyes look glassy and it breaks my heart.

"I promise." I say, shaking his pinky. We have always done it since we were little. I look up to see moms and Mariana standing there!

"I missed my sister!" Mariana hugs me and the moms join to.

"We're so glad to have you home!" Lena smiles at me squeezing me tighter.

"I missed you guys so much." I tell them.

"Well we will let you two get some sleep, I'm sure you have been driving all day!" Stef says. I nod and head up to my bed.

**Brandon POV:**

I'm so happy to see Callie reunited with her brother. I start walking up the stairs, hearing the creaks as I go. I peek into Callie and Mariana's room, I see Callie still awake but Mariana asleep next to her. I know all the other people in the house are asleep so I call out her name.

"Callie," I whisper, "Wanna sleep with me tonight?" I ask skeptically. She blushes and nods. Callie slips out of her bed in small shorts that drive me insane. I walk into my room, everything is where I left it, the bed is made and music sheets are scattered across my wooden desk. I hear Callie tip-toeing into my room. I slip into my bed, where she slips right besides me. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

"You know I have to slip out of here in the morning if we're going to keep this relationship a secret." Callie quietly says.

"I don't want to worry about that right now, all I want to do is have you lay in my arms." because I love you... I want to add. I don't know if saying those three words would change our relationship and make it awkward. I think I do though, I think I love Callie Jacob.

"Well you have a whole seven hours with me right now." Callie looks up at me her lips full and kissable I lean my head down to touch my lips to hers. I pull her in tighter and she leans her head into my chest.

**Callie POV:**

The soft ringing of the iPhone alarm wakes me up. I hit the snooze button as soon as I can and snuggle back into Brandon's insanely toned abs.

"I hate to break it to you but you should probably leave." He says leaving a tingling sensation in my ear from his breath.

"Ok." I groan when my feet touch the numbingly cold floors. I reach the door and make an air kiss. He smiles at me, then I disappear around the corner where I slip into my own bed to catch a couple more hours of sleep.

I wake up three hours later to the sound of Stef scolding Jesus for spilling orange juice. I smile, realizing how much I missed these little things. I look over at the clock which reads in red block numbers _9:30. _I walk down the stairs to see Brandon in his pajama pants making pancakes.

"Morning Callie!" Lena smiles at me.

"Morning," I reply back and go grab a cup of orange juice. I look over to Mariana showing Jude her freshly painted nails. She tried a couple times to convince me to let her paint my nails but I've always refused. I think she enjoys having someone who lets her paint their nails, even if it is a twelve year old boy. I know its not normal for a boy to wear bright blue nail polish, but since when has this family ever been normal?

"Pancakes!" Brandon shouts setting down a stack of hot pancakes on the table. Everybody rushes over and starts to eat. I look over at Jesus who pours at least a liter of syrup over the stack. I plop down next to Brandon and he grasps my hand under the table. We continue to eat and laugh like a normal family. Afterwards everybody leaves the house because its a saturday, leaving Brandon and I alone. I glide into his bedroom, finding him sitting on his bed.

"So we're all alone." I seductively whisper. He looks up at me.

He stutters, "Um, yea we are." I'm dressed in very short lounge shorts and a tank-top that hugs my chest nicely. I go over to straddle his lap. I start kissing him slowly. This is usually not something I would do but Brandon brings the crazy out of me. He removes his lips from mine and goes down to my neck giving it heavy kisses. I groan out and can feel him smirk against my skin. Suddenly I hear the rumbling of the garage. I quickly climb off of Brandon's lap and he dashes to the keyboard just in time for Lena to come in.

"Hey Brandon, Callie. What are you doing?" Lena gives us suspicious looks.

"I'm showing my new piano piece to Callie." Brandon quickly gives an excuse.

"Oh, ok." Lena leaves the room not entirely convinced that was all we were doing.

"That was close," Brandon says.

"I know but I guess thats the price we pay having this relationship." I say.

"Well I think you should go back to your room so the mom's don't get even more suspicious." Brandon says. I nod and slowly exit the room.

**Ok! Here goes chapter 4! I'm sorry it was so short I just have been so busy this week with school stuff! I promise to start updating longer chapters though! Thanks for reading! Please review and Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it! I decided to upload this early because well why not? **

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Fosters**

Brandon and Callie had been very good at keeping their secret relationship a secret. Or at least so they thought. Most of the time the time they would share a quick kiss while everyone was downstairs or she would sneak into his bedroom at night and have a heavy make-out session. Only on the weekends would Callie sleep in Brandon's room because all the other family members would sleep in till 9:00 or later. Callie always made sure to be out of there by 6:30. Just in case. There was only one thing they couldn't hide. The sexual tension between the two. The whole family could feel it, except for Jude, he was clueless to it. He thought it was only one kiss they had shared and there was no strings attached.

**Stef POV:**

It was late at night and I was folding laundry while Lena was ironing.

"So, how was your day?" Lena asked me.

"It was fine, only pulled a couple people over to give speeding tickets. Nothing major," I reply. I hear a noise from Brandon's room, it automatically makes me suspicious. I know he has a "thing" for Callie but I hope the two aren't acting on it. I go over to check on them and Brandon is laying asleep in his bed. Relief floods my body because I would have no idea what to do if they were romantically involved. Would I have to kick the family out? No I would never do that to them, they are so sweet and precious. They already have been through enough, they don't need to move to another foster home. Honestly, I'm glad I don't have to worry about it.

I head back to Lena and I's room where Lena is laying on the bed, reading.

"So your a little suspicious too?" Lena says. I look up, I'm not the only one sensing it?

"I guess. I just know Brandon is a teenager and teenage boys like girls a lot." I say expressing out A LOT.

"They have been spending a lot of time together. The other day I ran into the two in his room and they both looked like they just umm,"

"Made out?" I add bluntly.

"Yes," Lena says.

I hop on the bed next to her, "Well, I hope they aren't doing anything stupid to hurt Callie's probation." Lena nods her head. "Well lets get some sleep we have work tomorrow." Lena smiles and slides her hand into mine.

**Brandon POV:**

"Brandon? Brandon?" I hear a whisper over from the corner of my room.

I groan when she comes over and starts kissing me, "God your killing me Callie! Do we really need to do this at two a.m?"

"Well its either this or nothing. You choose," She smiles. I would not give this up for anything, I have so much control in our relationship but not to much that I'm controlling. While I dated Talya she questioned my every move and it drove me insane. I think I was brain dead when I dated her. We continue kissing until Callie leaves leaving me with a tingling sensation on my lips and my brown hair matted up from her hands. I fall down on my bed missing her lips on mine.

**Callie POV:**

I'm surprised at how erotic I have been with Brandon. I would've never sneaked into a boys room and kiss him hot and heavy. It's crazy how much Brandon I don't know, turns me on? Those sweet eyes that bore into mine drive me crazy and the way his hands move against my waist. Sometimes he'd pin my hands up against the door frame and kissed me every place possible. We haven't done a lot of intimate touching nor have we discussed the next step in our relationship. We probably should soon because I want sex with Brandon to be meaningful and full of love. I want a redo on my first time. I want my first time to be with Brandon and not with someone who forces me. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way.

-LB-

Thank god today's Friday. First of all no school and second I get to sleep with Brandon tonight! I step out of my bed and pull on a cream sweater with small holes in it and tugged my skinny jeans up. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and ran downstairs to grab breakfast. I usually showered at night because waiting for four people to shower drove me insane!

"COLD COLD!" Brandon yelled as he pulled the shower handle. Everyone started laughing because every time he took a shower he always got the cold water.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Mariana asked me.

"I don't know probably just hang around."

Mariana starts, "Well if you want I'm going to the mall and Lexi's busy so if you want to come with me"

"Yea sure I'd love to." I smile, I'm not really one for shopping but I have nothing else better to do, Brandon has a piano thing so why not.

Mariana have been at the mall for an hour now. She has three shopping bags on her arm and all I've got is a pair of skinny jeans. We walk by an incredibly pink colored store.

Mariana squeals, "Callie! We have to go inside! I mean you have to get laid at one point!." Mariana points to a large sign with big red letters that read _Victoria's Secret. _I remember going in here with other foster sisters and it always have bugged me. It's a bunch of naked mannequins with really lacy uncomfortable looking bra's and panties. Then the sales people put their hands around you while measuring you and it makes you really uncomfortable. Well at least it makes me uncomfortable. Mariana pulls my arm and drags me into the store then she starts skimming the racks. She pulls out a very tiny red teddy.

"Uhhh definitely not." I say taking it from her hands and placing it back on the rack.

"How about this?" Mariana shows me a black see-through babydoll. I can't even imagine wearing that for Brandon, I know he might like it but still. "You have to get something! Come on every girl needs something sexy." Mariana winks.

"Yes but this girl already has bra's and panties." I push away the babydoll.

"Well then I'm getting you something! Bra size?"

"Mariana NO!" She keeps standing there looking at me.

I sigh in defeat, "Fine 32B"

She smiles and daintily says thank you. After twenty minutes she comes out adorning two pink striped bags. She places herself next to me, "Ok heres what I got," First, she pulls out a red lacy bra with matching panties.

"Mariana! Oh my god! No!" I'm screaming internally. I will never wear that EVER!

"Sweetie that's innocent compared to the other things I got you." I put my head in my hands and groan. Next she pulls out a black mesh garter slip. I pull it away from her.

"How the hell do I get this on?" The fabric has multiple buttons and hooks, I turn it over still trying to solve the puzzle.

"Well, when the time comes I'll help you! Come on lets go home!"

"Mariana, I hate you so much."

"You won't when you get a very fun night." Gosh this girl is crazy, I think to myself.

When we arrive home Stef and Lena are on a date night, Jude is at Connor's, Jesus is with his friends, Brandon is upstairs, and Mariana decides to go out with some of her other friends. Which leaves Brandon and I alone. I walk up the stairs trying to sneak into my room without Brandon noticing my bags.

"So what'd you get?" I turn around to see him leaning up against his doorframe.

"Nothing," I say nonchalantly.

"Then what are those," He smirks and points to the bags.

"I don't know."

"How about I look!" He pulls the bags from my hands.

"Brandon!" I scream at him. He removes the tissue paper and finds all the sexy lingerie.

He smiles, "So are you planning on wearing these for me?"

"No! Mariana bought them for me. You aren't supposed to see those." My face is red as a tomato.

"Now I'm disappointed," He gives me a sad face.

"Well you can go sulk in your bedroom," I pull the bag away from his hands and walk into my room. I stuff all the lingerie into the back of my drawer so I don't have to see it. Then, I walk into Brandon's room. I sit on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I say.

"You want to just lay here?" Brandon suggests. I smile and place my head in his chest. He wraps his arms around me and places my hand in his. Its nice to just lay here in his arms, I feel like all my troubles just drift away from my mind and all I focus on being there in the moment. It used to be hard for me to do that but Brandon makes it so simple.

**Review if you liked it! I'm trying to perfect the next chapter so could you leave some ideas for what you guys would like to see? Thanks have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ok, so what is this relationship?"_

_"You know if the moms find out they'll freak!" _

_"Callie and Jude are going to get kicked out! You have to stop this man!"_

These were all statements being thrown at Brandon and I right now. Mariana and Jesus had caught us kissing and holding hands in the living room while Stef and Lena weren't home. Mariana was mostly calm but Jesus was freaking out. He claimed he had seen his foster sister kicked out of the house for sharing a kiss with the biological son.

"Brandon! You have to stop this relationship right now!" Jesus' voice sounded confused and angry. Mariana set her hand on Jesus shoulder. "Have you taken your pill today?" She asked. Jesus leaped up, "Of course I did! Just Brandon who is being stupid, is pissing me off! They're family to us and I don't want to see them get hurt!" Jesus exclaims to Mariana.

Brandon speaks up, "We aren't going to stop this relationship, we promise to be careful but Jesus you can't tell anybody about this."

Jesus ignores his request, "You have to stop this before it gets out of hand." Jesus is slightly calming down. "We promise to be careful," I cried, I didn't want to lose Brandon to anything or anyone. "Don't tell please," I quietly whispered.

"I'm not making any promises." With that Jesus walked away leaving Brandon and I alone with Mariana.

"He'll come around you guys, I promise. He's just not used to the idea of the two of you together. I'm also pretty sure he didn't take his pill today." Mariana leaves us alone.

"He won't tell I know he won't Callie, he wouldn't risk sending you to a group home." Brandon puts his hand on my leg.

I shake my head, "I know I'm just worried about me and Jude getting separated."

"Jude and I. Sorry habit." I laugh he smiles back. "Your such a loser!" I smile and kiss him softly.

He leans down to my ear, "But I'm your loser." I smile, how did I get such a great boyfriend? I think to myself.

_-LB-_

It was dinner time and Jesus hasn't given us his answer. I'm now extremely worried as it being dinner time all of the family is sitting at the mahogany dinner table.

"So, how was your day Jesus?" Stef said while scooping salad onto her plate.

"It was fine," He said bluntly with a tone of angry in his speech. Stef nodded and continued to eat her salad in silence. Brandon and I were sitting at opposite sides of the table to keep Jesus from getting more angry.

"Whats going on?" Lena asks. Jesus ignores the question and continues to eat.

Brandon finally speaks up, "Nothing at all. Just tired." Lena takes it knowing thats not whats going on.

**Brandon POV:**

After dinner I help clean up the dishes then go up to my room. I play the piano to let off steam. I can't stand Jesus anymore. What's with this trying to ruin our relationship thing? I pound on the plastic keys as hard as I can. I swear my hands are going to get calluses.

"Pretty angry song your playing." I turn around and see Callie in my doorway. I turn my face away. "Wanna talk about it?" She suggests. I get up to sit down on the bed next to her.

"I just can't stand Jesus right now. Why is he being so difficult? I don't want to lose you Callie, I can't lose you. I got you into this mess in the first place!"

"Brandon we got ourselves into this crazy mess. You know what I call this mess?" Callie pauses for a second, "Love. We will get through all these obstacles together." Callie holds my hand. I admit it is comforting.

"There is a topic I've been meaning to talk to you about." I know what's coming next.

"I know we need to talk about sex." I say.

"Well I guess thats a way to put it but I just want to make our first time special. Is it weird if I say I want a redo on my first time?"

I smile, "No, I want a redo too. Tayla and I were just fifteen when I lost my virginity."

"But should we wait till Marriage?"

"I think we can tell when the time is right then we will have sex." I say to her. Then she leans up to whisper in my ear, "I want you to take my virginity." That comment automatically makes me go red. Usually, Callie would never make a comment like that.

Soon, there is a light knock on the door. Callie and I look at each other knowing who it is. "Come in," I say. Jesus and Mariana walk in.

"Look, I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. You know I would never do that to you two. I just was a little freaked out." Jesus says to us.

"Just promise not to tell the moms," Callie says.

"I promise." Jesus says.

**OK so this is a total filler. Also I wanted someone to know about the relationship. Next chapter is really special. If you know what I'm saying. For the next chapter I'm planning on making it longggggg. Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is not exactly M but it's not exactly T, I guess. So if you don't like sexy scenes and things like that you can skip over it. I'll put a line break. Anyways, please enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Fosters**

Callie had hated Christmas ever since she got put into the Foster system. Everyone else's family's were so happy and all the children had tons of presents to open. Callie would usually buy a couple presents for Jude so he had something to open. Only one foster home had got them a present. The Olmstead's. Well, that home didn't last. Callie wasn't expecting anything for Christmas this year, she never did.

_Three days before Christmas_

**Callie POV:**

At the moment all the family was gathered in the living room stringing ornaments onto the green pine tree. There was a lot of fun ones like ice cream cones, toasters, and ketchup bottles. I remember my mom liked to buy the crazy ones from the stores. Instead of a green tree we had blue. That's the way my mom was, she didn't follow the norm.

"Hey Brandon remember this ornament?" Mariana held up a snowman that had glitter all over. In the middle was Stef and a small Brandon who was trying to smile. His two front teeth were missing and Stef's arm was wrapped around him as he proudly held up his cookie. Stef hadn't changed that much, all that was missing is she had gotten rid of her bangs. I smiled at the sight.

"Oh I remember this, your shirt had red frosting all over it!" Stef laughed as she held snowman.

"I was starting a new trend!" Brandon smiled.

"It was a good try," Lena patted him on the back while picking out another ornament. "Callie do you and Jude have any pictures from when you were younger?" Lena asked.

We probably did somewhere. After my dad was sent to jail, all our stuff was removed from the house and rented out to another family until my dad got out of jail. "We did but they are probably packed into boxes that are stored in some storage unit somewhere." I shrug it off.

"Well we'll have to find that storage unit sometime. We could ask one of the police officers involved in your father's trial and they'd probably know." Stef exclaims.

"Yea maybe." We continue to place ornaments on the tree while Mariana moves them around so they are in the right place. I look over to Jesus handing ornaments to Jude and when Mariana points a place to high for Jude to reach Jesus hangs them up. I'm really happy Jude has a big brother to look up too. He never had a father figure in his life.

"So what do you guys want for christmas?" Stef asks.

"Aren't you supposed to get all the presents like three weeks before Christmas?" Jesus replies.

"I like the rush of pushing people down for the new Xbox." Stef jokes.

We continue putting up many decorations until its about ten at night. Jude passes out as well as Jesus. Mariana stays up texting on her phone. Brandon and I decide to watch t.v on the couch. We couldn't cuddle because the moms were twenty feet away but we still remained to have fun by touching each other now and then.

We said goodbye as I went to bed. I lay in my bed thinking about how great my life was. A year ago if you told me I would have a perfect foster home and boyfriend I would've laughed in your face and said yea right.

_Two Days before Christmas_

**Mariana POV:**

I woke up to sun streaming through my window blinds. I look out the window and see green bushes and shining sun. I sigh wishing there was a blanket of white snow on the ground and I could wear a puffy jacket and mittens. The perks of living in California. I think to myself. I go downstairs and pop a bagel in the toaster. Brandon and Callie are sitting in his room playing music together. I've finally gotten used to the idea of the two of them together. I know how hard its been for Callie to open up to someone romantically and emotionally. I'm just really glad Brandon has helped her through that. I know Brandon is the perfect guy to do that.

_Christmas Eve_

**Callie POV:**

It was Christmas eve and everybody was jittery because christmas was tomorrow.

"Hey Mom, get all the Christmas shopping done?" Jesus says as he rolls in on his skate board.

"No haven't started yet and Jesus how many times do I have to tell you no skate boarding in the house?" Stef places a brown bag filled with vegetables on the table.

_-LB-_

It was nine at night, Brandon and I were in his room kissing together. I moaned as he started to kiss down my neck. I hold my head back as he kisses down to my chest. He starts to kiss the top of my breasts. I wasn't used to this feeling. The feeling of being so loved and wanted.

"I want to." I whisper into his ear.

"Are you sure?" I nod. I scrunch up his blue shirt and pull it off him. I run my fingers down his abs. He places his fingers under my chin and makes me stare into his eyes. He kisses my lips and reaches behind my back to unhook my bra. I let the straps fall off and the bra falls to the floor. He continues to kiss my lips as I reach for the zipper of his jeans I slowly pull them down when he kicks them off revealing his black boxers. Brandon lifts up my grey shirt and leaves light kisses on my stomach until he pulls it off. I see Brandon staring in awe. I feel vulnerable but I know Brandon would never take advantage of me. Suddenly, he lifts me up and sets me on his bed. Gently, he climbs on top of me. He puts my hair behind my ear. His eyes are filled with love and want. I've never felt this loved in my life. The way he touches me is impossible to measure up the pleasure I get.

**Brandon POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Callie and I were about to make love for the first time. Callie was even more beautiful than I thought. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. The way she smiled at me through her pink lips and kissed me with a sensual passion drove me crazy. She was everything I wanted.

"Are you sure?" I asked. My legs straddled hers as we were in nothing but underwear. She nodded, I could feel her nervously tremble. To calm her I took her hand and kissed every finger gently.

"I love you Callie Jacob," She stares up at me. Slight shock fills her gorgeous eyes as she whispers back the same three words.

**Callie POV:**

I lay my head on Brandon's sweaty chest, feeling it rise up and down trying to catch his breath. The moonlight radiates his body making him more gorgeous than ever. The way he treated me was so amazing. He pushed into me gently every time until I wanted it sped up. He would touch me so I could get so much pleasure it was almost unbearable. It was better than I could ever imagine. He held me so gently in his arms and kissed me every spot possible. I play with his fingers, examining each one carefully. Even his hands were equally as exquisite as he was.

I look into his eyes, "I should go," I kiss him slowly, leaving a lingering feeling on his lips. I slip out of the bed to place my clothes back on feeling his eyes stare at me. I slip out of the doorway and tiptoe back to my bedroom.

_-OVER-_

"SANTA CAME!" Stef yells from the bottom of the stairs. I laugh climbing out of bed. There is a soreness between my inner thighs but I ignore it going downstairs. There is a plethora of presents scattered under the tree. Jude's eyes widen at the sight.

"Merry Christmas!" Lena smiles in her red pajama pants with christmas trees on them. I look at them and see all of our names. They actually got presents for Jude and I. I know Jude will be ecstatic, he never has had a real christmas since we were put into the terrible system. Jesus tears of the wrapping paper of a new skateboard. Stef hands Jude and I two presents with sparkly red paper.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" Jude says as he holds up a new psp.

My box contains a digital camera, "This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I never thought someone would actually care about us so much to actually spend their money on us. I guess people do love us enough.

After multiple presents more wrapping paper is all over the floor. Brandon and I kept stealing glances at each other while everybody unwrapped gifts. Stef places a pan of cinnamon rolls on the counter. We're all laughing and making jokes, this is what a real family is, I think to myself.

**Stef POV:**

I look at the sight of all of our children. The whole family is laughing at some joke Jesus made. It's nice to see Callie and Jude smiling and being happy. I'm glad Lena and I could provide them a sense of safety and happiness.

I lean down to kiss Lena, "Merry Christmas baby," I smile at her.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" I hug her as tight as I can.

**Brandon POV:**

I fumbled with Callie's hair as she snuggled into my side.

"So this was an amazing Christmas," Callie said.

"It was. You made it amazing." I say kissing her.

**Ok so what'd you think? I'm not really the best at writing M scenes per say but I hope that one was ok. I really hope you enjoyed the Fosters Christmas special. But remember nothing stays perfect for long. ;) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters**

**Callie POV:**

I was so sick of this whole sneaking around thing. Brandon and I haven't shared one kiss in a week. There is always something preventing it, like Jude is in the bathroom in the middle of the night or Stef is doing laundry with her door open. Honestly, its been pure torture to sit right next to him at the dinner table and not be able to hold his hand or share a kiss every so often. Sometimes I'm just in the mood to shower him with kisses but I have to fight my urges or else I know trouble will go down. I know he feels it too, sometimes he will reach for my hands but Lena comes around to grab a napkin and he has to immediately pull back. The only time we have to talk now a days is at school. Of course we can talk but we can't kiss each other because it seemed like Lena was around every corner.

It was the middle of the day which meant next period I had algebra with Brandon. There may be a slight chance we can talk there.

I walk into the room with multiple windows looking out at the beach. The room smells like ink and chalk but I ignore it and walk over to Brandon who is talking with Aiden.

I tap his shoulder lightly, "Hey can we talk? We still have ten more minutes." He looks over his shoulder to make sure no body is watching then nods his head. We walk over to the abandon music room which I'm pretty sure Brandon only uses. I hop up on the ledge while he sits on the piano chair and puts his palms on his jeans.

"It's driving me crazy not being able to see each other." I sigh.

"Well isn't thats what we're doing right now?" He jokes. I push his shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

"I know but I'm pretty sure thats what we signed up for with this relationship," He says taking a seat next to me. "What can we do about it?"

"We could tell your parents," I say suggestively.

"That's risky Callie. Even if it did work out, we would probably have to say goodbye to those late night make-out sessions and other stuff."

"I know but we would also be able to hold each other's hand when ever we wanted and kiss each other at school."

"Do you really want to tell them Callie?" I pause for a minute thinking over this decision, would I really want to risk it? My decision is yes, I'm so sick of hiding around with this relationship. I nod my head. "Ok we'll tell them tonight, just promise me this is something you really want to do. I have no problem with it I just want to make sure."

I grab his hands, "Brandon, this is something I really want to do. I love you and I want to be able to show it," He smiles and takes his fingers to tuck a piece of my short brown hair back behind my ear. He opens his lips slightly then whispers ok. We get off the benches and walk back to class.

The whole class my mind was focused on what we were going do tonight other than the jumble of letters and numbers written on the chalkboard. When I get back to the house, I sit on my bed to wait for Lena and Stef to come home.

When I hear the wooden door close I look at Brandon. We nod at each other and slowly descend down the stairs. Brandon sits his parents down on the couch and we stand together in front of them.

Brandon takes a sharp breath in, "Callie and I have something to tell you." He begins. I continue to stand there fumbling with my hands, "We both really like each other and have started a romantic relationship together," At that moment shock fills both of their eyes, "And we have kept it a secret but we don't anymore." He finishes.

Lena looks away, "I-I don't know what to say to this. You guys know the rules, no romantic relationships."

"We do but we couldn't resist the feelings!" I add in.

"Couldn't resist? I need to discuss this with Lena. In the meantime, Brandon I want you to stay with your father tonight and Callie will you go upstairs?" Stef says. Brandon and I look at each other and walk up the stairs.

"I can't believe they're sending you away!"

"Callie, It's only for a night. They'll come around, I know they will." Brandon places his hands on my face.

"I know, I'm just a little freaked out, thats all." Brandon starts to throw things in his bag. After a couple of minutes the throws the bag over his shoulder, kisses me on the cheek, then heads out of the house. I walk over to my bedroom.

"So you decided to tell them?" Mariana asks while flipping through a magazine.

"Yea, they sent him to his dads."

**Lena POV:**

"Did you know this relationship was happening?" I ask.

"I had an idea but no I didn't know."

"Stef, do we have to send them back?" I heasitantly asked.

"Lena, we would never do that. We promised this would be their last stop. I mean this changes everything. What if they're having sex?" I jump a little at the word sex but ignore it and focus on the problem here. "There is limited options here. If we say they can't be together then they'll probably rebel but if we say they can. I don't know what will happen. I mean Callie is on probation! Its hard to believe Brandon would do anything to harm that. What if one of the kids at school sees them together and tells the foster system? Callie gets sent to a group home!"

"I just think we need a couple of days to figure this out. For now Brandon should stay with his dad." I whisper a little bit then get up and carefully walk to my bedroom.

**Callie POV:**

My ear was glued to the side of the door eavesdropping on the moms conversation. Hearing that they were going to have Brandon stay with his dad made me sad but I though at least it's not forever. Of course Brandon and I had been texting back and forth. I would give him updates on what was happening and he would tell me how much he hated being at his dad's and not with me. As soon as I heard Lena walk upstairs, I jumped on my bed to pretend I was interested with Mariana's pink manicure she was currently putting on. The nail polish fumes entered my nose and I almost gagged at how strong they were. I heard the door shut so I knew I was ok to stop being good little Callie for a while.

**Brandon POV:**

"Brandon, man, what were you thinking? Getting involved with your foster sister!" My dad sat in front of me lecturing me on how stupid I was to get involved with Callie.

"I know its just she was different dad." I defended.

"You couldn't ignore? For a couple months you couldn't ignore it?"

"It wasn't going to be a couple months dad! It was going to be forever! They planned on adopting them! Not like its going to happen now." I shook my head away. I ruined Callie's chance to have a family. Heck, I ruined Jude's chance too.

"Still Brandon, you could have any girl you wanted! Why did you need Callie?" This angered me. He didn't understand how important Callie was to me.

"Because she is the most amazing girl ever. She has gone through things people should never go through and she got through it while she still was supposed to be a child. She has confidence and she's the most beautiful girl anybody will ever see." I stormed off after that. I slammed my bedroom door and walked over to my small twin bed where I continued to text Callie.

**Callie POV:**

I was so anxious to see Brandon. The moms extended his stay with his dad for another day while they continued to discuss what they were going to do with the messed up situation. In the meanwhile Brandon and I had soft nods around school to not upset Lena anymore than she was. It had also been non-stop silence in the house. Jude was still clueless to the whole situation but at breakfast the conversation was to a minimum with just Good Morning's between us.

_"Have they made a decision?"_

_"Not yet! God, I miss you like crazy! Any chance you can sneak out tonight?"_

_"If we get caught Callie that means I am definitely being sent away to boarding school or something!"_

_"That is so not your parents style Brandon! I just really want to kiss you right now."_

_"I would do anything to just see you. In the meanwhile I'm stuck with my dad who keeps on lecturing me on how stupid I am to put my mom in a situation like this and how I can't get involved with foster sister and crap."_

"I'm sorry :( but he's right we did put your moms in a pretty stressful situation."

_"I know. I have to go. Probably another lecture from my wonderful dad -_-"_

_"Haha ok have fun!"_

I set down my fun and continue staring at my homework. The question asked what the author meant when he said "The curtains were blue."I laughed at the question. Was that even a question? It was just blue freaking curtains. I'm pretty sure the author didn't mean anything by it. I sit the red notebook down and continued to entertain myself with my phone.

It was nearing dinner time when my phone dinged.

_"Did you hear?" Brandon texted._

_"What?" I responded curiously _

_"The mom's made a decision! I'm coming over in fifteen minutes to discuss what's going to happen."_

"I hope it's something good. I'll see you in fifteen."

As soon as I heard the doorbell ring my heartbeat sped up a million times faster. I walked downstairs and saw Brandon sitting on the couch. Stef motioned me to sit in the chair next to him.

"We've made a decision." Lena started. I stared up at them awaiting their answer.

"For right now we don't want the two of you continuing this relationship or talking to each other."

"What?" Brandon jumped up.

"For now Brandon! Lena and I need more time to figure this out."

"What? Two days wasn't enough"

Stef ignored him, "We also think Brandon it's a good idea for you to move in with your father. Permanently."

**Blah cliffhanger! Yay go mee! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it pretty long. Well at least long for me! Also, I know the decision is very unlike stef and lena. I promise you will get your Brallie. It just makes it more dramatic ;) Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_ Chapter 8_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters_**

_"Brandon, we think it's a good idea to move in with your father. Permanently."_

**Callie POV:**

Brandon springs up, "Your getting rid of me because I like someone?" He yells angrily.

"We are not getting rid of you, we are merely saying we can't permit this relationship in our house right now." Stef bit back. I didn't fight back, I had to think about Jude too. I was really glad he was sleeping over at Connor's tonight. He was to young to understand what was happening right now.

"Brandon you need to understand, we are trying to keep you safe. Sometime, you will be able to continue this relationship but we just need to figure out ground rules." Lena spoke. Brandon's eyes softened. I guess we misunderstood. We would be able to continue this relationship.

"So we can continue this relationship?" He asked.

"Right now. No. We don't want the two of you talking to each other or having a relationship until we figure it out. Clear?" Stef said.

Brandon sighed in defeat, "Fine." He solemnly walked up the stairs to pack up his stuff. He only had clothes and other knick-knacks. His piano would be transported to his dad's in a week or so.

I look at him, my eyes are already starting to water up. I try to blink them away but that just releases them onto my cheeks. "What does this mean for us?" I softly say. "I thought they would come around!"

"I didn't expect them to react like this. They're making me leave my brother and sister, my room, it's like they don't want me anymore." He sits down on his bed. It's slightly true. With this decision it seems like his mom's don't want him anymore.

"Brandon, they still love you. It's not like that!" I place him in my arms where he lays on my chest. I look down and see tears starting to form in his eyes. This breaks me more than you could ever imagine. I've never known what to do when a guy cries. I leave light kisses on his hair. He stands up and wipes the tears off with the back of his hand.

"I have to get packing." He says. He starts throwing shirts and pants in his large suitcase. He goes to the closet and grabs a couple cardboard boxes. He throws all his awards and music books in one. Next, he throws everything else in. He taped them shut. I sit there watching him thinking, I'm not going to get the thrill of sneaking into his room late at night. Or having to be quiet when kissing him because I might knock over something and fits of giggles come out of us.

I walk over to him and push his brown hair out of his eyes. I leave a kiss on his lips, "It'll be ok. I promise." He nods his head. We both grab a box and head downstairs.

"Bye Brandon." Lena and Stef say.

"Bye." He replies back coldly. His eyes look lifeless and cold. I run back to my room to shut everybody out. Like I always do.

**Brandon POV:**

I arrive at my dad's house. We unload the boxes into my tiny room. Afterwards I slam it shut angry at everybody I know. I fall onto my bed, blast music through my headphones, and shut everybody out. Knowing Callie, she's probably doing the same. It was very unusual to see the moms acting this way. It was like they were ignoring the "problem" rather than facing the fact I'm in love Callie.

**Callie POV:**

One day felt like a year without Brandon. So I lived through seven years already you could say. The days were torturous without his weird sense of humor or the banging of his piano that you could hear clearly through the paper thin wall. It was the little things that'd I missed.

Mariana got to move into Brandon's old room claiming she was a girl and needed her space. That kind of snapped me back to reality. Brandon wouldn't be joining us for breakfast anymore. He wouldn't be there when someone needed help with math homework. Every time I thought about his absence my stomach sunk.

I lie in my body listening to the soft sounds of my breathing. It was the only way to make me calm and nurse me to sleep. Since Mariana was in Brandon's room I let out the tears I've been holding back. They leave a trail of wetness and make my skin red and blotchy. I make quiet whimpers so nobody can hear me wishing Brandon was there to soothe me but he's not so I keep on crying. After thirty minutes it seems impossible that there is any tears left but there still is so I let them out.

_-LB-_

I wake up in a pile of tissues. My eyes are crusty from crying last night. I go grab an outfit from my dresser and head to school.

When I get to school I see Brandon talking to his friends. I know he's not listening, he's looking at me, desperation in his eyes. I start to walk over there, when I notice Lena with her arms crossed staring intently at the both of us. I sigh and change my course to start walking towards the beach. After about three hours I'm finally in algebra. Brandon walks in and I can instantly feel giddy with excitement. He slips a yellow piece of paper onto my desk.

_Callie,_

_God I miss you I know it's only been a week but it feels like forever. I don't want to text you because I'm afraid my parents will see the phone bill and get curious. If you can sneak out tonight meet me at Anchor Beach at ten tonight. If you need a way ask Mariana. I love you._

_Brandon._

I smile at his sloppy handwriting and carefully fold it up and slip it into my backpack.

When the clock strikes 9:15 I walk over to Mariana's bedroom. I knock lightly and when she says come in I enter.

"Hey, I need a way to sneak out tonight."

"Let me guess your going to see Brandon." She smiles at me, I nod. She opens a bay window, "Ok so there is a ladder hidden to get down out of here. It's disguised but your going to have to jump two feet down. Have fun tonight."

"Thank you so much!" I say and start to climb down the ladder. The beach is only a ten minute walk from here. When I arrive, Brandon has a towel set up on the sand and candles surrounding it. He also has blankets incase it gets cold. I'm glad I wore my red lingerie Mariana bought me. I swore I'd never wear it but I'm glad I did tonight.

"I missed you." He smiles.

**Brandon POV:**

I walk over to Callie and place my hands on her waist and start to kiss her. She snakes her arms around my neck. I put her down on the towel and slowly kiss down her neck. She pulls off my shirt, while I pull off hers. She is wearing the red lingerie she swore she would never wear. I can feel my eyes widen at the sight. Callie smiles shyly at my look.

The candles are blown out from the beach wind and all I can hear is our breathing and the waves crashing down on the moist grainy sand. Our hands are intertwined and limbs tangled under the blanket. I slide my fingers over her bare collarbone that the moon shines brightly over. She covers the blanket over her bare body to grab her phone and check the time. 12:30 flashes over her screen. She places her hands on my face, "I should probably go."

"Don't leave, stay with me." I say sadly.

"I wish I could," She leaves a light kiss on my lips and slips her clothes back on. "I love you," She says and starts walking. Callie looks back at me before she disappears into the darkness of the night.

**Callie POV:**

Words couldn't explain how wonderful this night was. I walk barefoot back to the house, sand between my toes, and an ache between my thighs. I climb back up the ivory ladder and open the window to see Mariana standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"What's going on?" I say stepping into the room.

"The mom's found out you were gone. They're waiting for you in the living room." Mariana says.

I gasp, "What? Did you tell them?"

"No I swear I tried to tell them you were asleep but they insisted on checking on you."

I breathe in, "Ok I'll go face them," Mariana walks down with me where we see them sitting together.

"First thing we need to know is where you went. We are assuming with Brandon but where and what?" They don't seem angry just disappointed.

"Yes, I was with Brandon and we went to the beach." I say honestly.

"What were you doing?" Stef asks. I pause for a moment thinking if I should tell them that I was having sex with him. "You know what never mind." She says getting a clue "We need to get Brandon over here and discuss this because this forbidden relationship thing isn't working."

**Thank you everybody who has reviewed! You guys are the sweetest people in the world so thank you! I hope you enjoyed the Brallie scene! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters **

_"We need to get Brandon over here and discuss this because this forbidden relationship thing isn't working."_

**Callie POV:**

Brandon take a spot next to me, his eyes wide in fear that they figured out we had sex.

"This forbidding your relationship with Callie thing isn't working so we need to figure this out. Now." Stef says sternly. Mariana remains in the dining room listening in on our conversation.

"Do you want to move back in Brandon?" Lena asks.

"I mean yea I do. Being with my dad isn't that fun. We sit on the couch to eat dinner." Brandon says.

"So we need to set some rules then for the two of you." Stef breathes in and looks at Lena.

Lena speaks up, "First, I don't want you two in each others bedrooms at night." We both nod in agreement.

"Next, you guys can't have any romantic relationship at school." Stef adds in, Brandon's face is instantly confused. Lena fills him in, "Since Callie is on probation a person might see you and report her."

"Oh and always use protection!" Stef hops up.

"Mom!" Brandon's face turns as red as a tomato. Brandon heads back to his dad to pack up his stuff and we give Mariana the bad news that she has to give up her new bedroom. She doesn't take it well, let's just leave it at that.

It was around midnight and I was about to turn the light switch off.

"Wanna come into my room?" Brandon says from across the hall.

"Don't tempt me. We don't want to push it." I say back.

"Your loss. Goodnight Callalilly!"

"Callalilly? Really?"

"I thought I'd give it a try." He winks then returns to his bedroom.

In the morning Lena pulls me aside.

"Callie there is something we need to do." She says. "We need to tell Jude about you and Brandon's relationship." She continues. I nod my head.

"Can we tell him tonight?" Lena nods.

**Don't worry there is still more drama to come ;) Sorry it is so short this week! I've been really busy! Please review! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters.**

"So your telling me we have to tell Jude?" Brandon groans. Him and Jude never really agreed with our relationship. Brandon wanted to date me and well Jude wanted him to stay away.

I run my hands down his arms to grab his hands, "Yes, and it will be fine."

"I don't exactly want your brother hating me more than he does."

"He doesn't hate you, he just hates the idea of us together." I say.

"When are you going to tell him?" Brandon asks.

"Maybe tonight, I have no idea."

-LB-

As the sun set and moon rose I realized it was time to tell Jude. I gathered the moms and Jude to sit in the living room. The mom's would do most of the explaining so Jude had a clear understanding that we wouldn't be exiled to another home.

"Jude," I begin, "Brandon and I are dating." His eyes turn from calm to angry almost in an instant.

"Callie! You can't!"

"Jude, We have already talked to Brandon and Callie about this we won't kick you guys out!" Stef uncrosses her legs.

"Just because you aren't doesn't mean our social worker can't kick us out! He would put Callie in Juve again!"

"Jude, Bill wouldn't do such a thing. Also, Brandon and Callie have rules. They won't take this relationship outside the house."

"We're not lucky! Its just time before they're caught." Jude gets up and storms off. Leaving pounding footsteps on the stairs. I turn to look at the mom's.

"He'll come around sweetheart, I know he will." Lena says while patting my knee.

**Brandon POV:**

I sit in my bedroom marking up my paper with answers. I turn around when I hear the door slam behind someone.

"He-" I try to say.

"YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! YOU'VE ALREADY CAUSED TO MUCH TROUBLE! I DON'T WANT MY SISTER SENT BACK TO JUVE!" Jude yells at me.

"Jude, we promise to be careful. I would never put you or your sister in danger."

"Well you are! Gosh why do you guys have to be so selfish!" With that Jude slams the door as hard as he can against the wall. I walk outside to see Callie, her eyes glassy.

"C'me here," I murmur. She immediately wraps her self around me. I hold her close, her tears stain my shirt but I don't mind. I lead her into my bedroom and shut the door. Her eyes widen.

"Are we allowed to do that?" She asks.

I shrug my shoulders and kiss her. She wraps her hands around my waist to pull me closer. I move my hands to hers while she repositions her hands on my neck. I sit down on the bed where she straddles me. She kisses down my neck, while I caress her inner thighs. "We should stop before things get to far." I say.

"Mmm do we have to?" She says.

-LB-

**Callie POV:**

When breakfast time arrives, Jude walks past me with his mouth closed and arms crossed. I sigh and walk to the table. He still hasn't accepted us but I hope he will soon. I'm kind of doubting if this relationship is really worth it if it means I have to give up the relationship I have with my brother. I'm questioning breaking up with Brandon but I really do love him. He has been there when I was going to give up but at the same time Jude was the only reason I stayed alive when I got the chance to die.

I pour my orange juice into a glass cup and sat down to drink it. I wasn't really in the mood for breakfast so I just picked at a piece of dry toast. Afterwards, all the family rushes out the door to go to school. So I grab my backpack and enter the depths of hell. All day I'm not exactly focused but I'm not thinking about Jude. If I do tears rush into my eyes and I have to constantly blink them out. I really miss my fun little brother Jude. I know he's still there but he won't take a glance at me. I miss watching him play with Sharon and the mattresses.

Finally, the bell rings a loud sharp ding and students flood out of the many classrooms. I decide to take the long route home for time to think. The whole walk I stare at the trees and focus on the salty ocean waves crashing down on the sand. In retrospective it is kind of like my life. The waves are traumatic events and the sand is me. The events just crash on me suddenly and the I am pulled back into the even just like the sand.

I walk into the house and see Stef sorting through the mail. I walk over to grab a bottle of water when Stef gets a confused look on her face.

She picks up a cream colored envelope, "Were you expecting mail Callie?" She asks me. I shake my head no. She hands me it, the return address is marked from social services. It is addressed to Jude and Callie Jacob.

"Should I open it?" I ask still staring at it.

"I guess." I rip open the letter.

_Jude and Callie Jacob,_

_We are writing to inform you that you will be taken out of the Fosters household and placed with your recently released Father in Tijuna, CA. Please prepare for the car to come Sunday at nine a.m_

_Sincerely,_

_Social Services_

I gasp at the letter and shove it into Stef's arms when she asks me whats going on. After she reads it she calls Lena down.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Lena says angered. "We're in the middle of the adoption process!"

"I think they are. If we haven't legally adopted them yet then he has the rights to take them back." Stef rages.

"But what if he is still a drunk drug addict!" I cry. I rush upstairs where Jude is sitting on his bed clearly trying to figure out whats going on.

"Callie, what's wrong?" He asks. I pull him into my embrace.

"It's dad, he wants us to live with him in Tijuna." I pull him closer as I talk.

He lifts his head up, "But I like it here! He can't take us away! Isn't Tijuna a bad town? Callie I don't want to go!" He cries. I kiss his head.

"It will be ok Jude. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you!" I continue to hug him for as long as I can.

-LB-

**Brandon POV:**

I heard a loud screaming coming from downstairs. Fearing the worst I run down to see Callie, Jude, and the mom's with tears in there eyes.

"W-what's going on?" I ask hesitantly. Callie hands me a letter. I scan over it, the double check to make sure I saw it right. "No! They can't just take them away!" I say outraged. After all Callie and I have been through they just are making them pack up their stuff and leave. I pull Callie in for hug. She is trying to stay strong for Jude by not crying but I know she wants to.

"It'll be ok," I whisper kissing the top of her head. Jude is in Lena's arms with Stef wrapped around the two of them. This is really a true family, I think to myself.

**Ooops what did I just do? Please review if you liked it! Constructive criticism really helps! Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
